dreamweaversfandomcom-20200214-history
Farewell Scooby-Doo! (2018 DTV Film)
Farewell Scooby-Doo! Is the 30th and final installment in the Scooby-Doo series. Release Date: August ???, 2018 Characters: *Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) *Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) *Fred Jones (Frank Welker) *Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) *Velma Dinkley (Kate Miccucci) The New Scooby-Doo Movies (First Story): Gotham Madness *Batman (Kevin Conroy) - works with Scooby in saving Velma, Shaggy, Daphne and Fred from Penguin, Riddler, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn and Joker *Robin (Eli Marienthal) *Alfred Pennyworth (James Garrett, replaces Efrem Zimbalist, Jr.) *Commissioner Gordon (Gary Oldman, replaces Bob Hastings) *Detective Harvey Bullock (Robert Costanzo) Villains: *Joker (Mark Hamill) - plans with Penguin to get revenge on the Scooby-Gang, he and Harley have Fred dressed as a clown to do a trapeze act over a volcanic crater **Harley Quinn (Tara Strong) - she and Joker have Fred dressed as a clown to do a trapeze act over a volcanic crater *Penguin (Paul Williams) - he has Velma dressed as Mary Poppins and places her on a plane high above Gotham to drop her to her demise *Riddler (John Glover) - he has Shaggy in his Maze of Terror to be chased a dozen bears *Poison Ivy (Diane Pershing) - she has Daphne dressed in her Pamela Isley design to make them believe she is Ivy on a boat in Gotham Harbor trying to cause a mutant lilly infestation. Laff-a-Lympics (Second Story): Into the Top *Scooby Doobies: **Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) **Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) **Scooby-Dum (Bill Farmer) **Blue Falcon (Jeff Bennett) **Dynomutt (Frank Welker) **Captain Caveman (Jim Cummings) **Taffy Dare (Tara Strong) **Brenda Chase (Kimberly Brooks) **Dee Dee Sykes (Lauren Tom) **Speed Buggy (Frank Welker) **Tinker (Dee Bradley Baker) **Babu (Dan Castellenta) **Hong Kong Phooey (Khary Peyton) *Fred Jones (Frank Welker) *Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) *Velma Dinkley (Kate Miccucci) *Mark (Will Wheaton) *Debbie (Kari Wahlgren) *Jeannie (Molly Quinn) *Yogi Yahooeys: **Yogi Bear (Billy West) **Boo-boo Bear (Jeff Bergman) **Cindy Bear (Kath Saucie) **Huckleberry Hound (James Arnold Taylor) **Pixie and Dixie (Patrick Zimmerman) **Mr. Dinks (Peter Dobson) **Hokey Wolf (Matt Hurwitz) **Yakky Doodle (Frank Welker) **Quick Draw McGraw (Maurice LaMarche) **Super Snooper (Rob Paulsen) **Blabber Mouse (Rob Paulsen) **Augie Doggie (Patrick Zimmerman) **Doggie Daddy (Maurice LaMarche) **Wally Gator (John Mariano) **Grape Ape (John Michael Higgins) *Snagglepuss (Bill Fagerbakke) *Mildew Wolf (Scott Innes) Villains: *Really Rottens: - having grown tired of losing to the Yogi's and Scooby's, they are determined to cheat their way one by one, sabotaging the teammates so they can win $100,000 **Mumbly (Billy West) **Dread Baron (Corey Burton) **Dinky Dalton (Jeff Bennett) **Dirty Dalton (Rob Paulson) **Dastardly Dalton (Wally Wingert) **Mr. Creepley (Don Leslie) **Mrs. Creepley (Laurel Page) **Junior Creepley (Alan Tudyk) **Orful Octopus (Dee Bradley Baker) **Great Fondoo (Corey Burton) **Magic Rabbit (Frank Welker) **Daisy Mayhem (Tara Strong): switches places with Daphne to gain the Teams info **Sooey (Frank Welker) Richie Rich (Third Story): Goldmine *Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) *Fred Jones (Frank Welker) *Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) *Velma Dinkley (Kate Micucci) *Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) *Richie Rich (Stuart Allan) *Gloria (Ariel Winter) *Professor Keanbean (Rene Auberjonis) *Irona (Nancy Cartwright) *Regina Rich (Edie McClurg) *Mr. Rich (Richard McGonagle ) *Freckles (Jeff Bennett) *Pee-Wee (Alana Ulbach) *Cadbury (Jimmy Zoppi) *Dollar (Frank Welker) Villains: *Reggie Van Dough (Cameron Rhodes) - seeks to steal Richie's fortune and take over his company The Puppy's Further Adventures (Fourth Story): Dog Years *Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) *Fred Jones (Frank Welker) *Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) *Velma Dinkley (Kate Miccucci) *Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) *Petey (Josh Keaton) *Dolly (Andrea Baker) *Duke (Drake Bell) *Dash (Josh Peck) *Lucky (Peter Cullen) *Scrappy-Doo (Scott Innes) *Yabba-Doo (Frank Welker) *Deputy Dusty (Matthew Lillard) Villains: Hellhound (Keith Szrabajka): Beast trying to capture the Dogs, later revealed to be the Town Deputy, Harry Ryker. The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (Fifth Story): Rebirth of the Ghosts *Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) *Fred Jones (Frank Welker) *Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) *Velma Dinkley (Kate Micucci) *Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) *Ferdinand Ramses/Flim-Flam (Susan Blu) - realizes his parents were Prof. Ezekiel Ramses, and Bella Ramses, and his name is Ferdinand Ramses. *Vincent Van Ghoul (Maurice LaMarche) *Meako (Jerry Houser) *Shreako (Rob Paulsen) *Freako (Ronnie Schell) *Sibella Dracula (Tara Strong) *Winnie the Werewolf (Russie Taylor) *Elsa Frankenteen (Alana Ulbach) *Phantasma (Coleen O'Shuganessy) *Tanis the Mummy (Ariel Winter) *Professor Ezekiel Ramses (Grant Moninger) - Flim Flam's father, Velma's professor. *Bella Ramses (April Winchell) - Flim Flam's mother, revealed to be Ezekiel's assistant. *Billy Bob Scruggins (Ben Disken) - revealed to be an insurance owner of Items Lost and Found, hired by Daphne to get Shaggy back. *Susie Mae Scruggins (Laura Bailey) - revealed to be one of Daphne's alias to get Shaggy back to the gang. *Googie (Elizabeth Daily) - Shaggy's ex-girlfriend, who is now an assistant to Van Ghoul's magic act. Villains: *Bogel and Weerd (Dee Bradley Baker and Rene Auberjoinis) *Revolta (C.C.H. Pounder) **Grim Creeper (Dee Bradley Baker) *Count Dracula (Rene Auberjoinis) **Crunchy and Brunchy (Corey Burton and Frank Welker) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (Sixth Story): The Red Herring Fish *Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) *Fred Jones (Frank Welker) *Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) *Velma Dinkley (Kate Micucci) *Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) *Red Herring (Scott Menville) - ever since he was always accused of being a culprit by Fred, so a court order gave Fred a restriction order to stay away from Red Herring, years later, Red was presumed dead when he was out fishing somewhere Suspects: *Red Herring (Scott Menville) - Reason: caught on tape in the Market Campaign. *Gina Evens (Lauren Tom) - Red Herring's girlfriend, Reason: carrying Red's Phone Number. *Erik Von Bluth (David Sobolov) - Red Herring's dean at a university, Reason: seen collecting money from Herring's account. *Terence Milton (Paul St. Peter) - the owner of the Red Oil boat, Reason: because of his fear of water. Culprit: *Terence Milton/Red Herring Fish (Scott Menville) - the mutated monster ghost of Red Herring who was turned into a Red Herring fish, he kidnapped Daphne and transformed her into Ariel the Little Mermaid, Reason: he is a warrior of Atlantis. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue (Seventh Story): Back to School *Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) *Fred Jones (Frank Welker) *Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) *Velma Dinkley (Kate Micucci) *Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) *Robi (Jim Meskimen) - Scooby and Shaggy's Robot Butler *Uncle Albert (J.B. Blanc) - replaces Casey Kasem, reveals the reason why Dr. Phibes was after him was because he has the meteor. Villains: *Dr. Phibes (Jeff Bennett) - it is revealed that Uncle Albert infiltrated Phibes' lair as Dr. Trebla so he can reclaim a prize known as the meteor of Gold. **Agent 1 (Jim Meskimen) **Agent 2 (Jeff Bennett) **Agent 3 (Frank Welker) **Agent 4 (Scott Menville) **Agent 13 (Frank Welker) **Ricky and Mark (Jim Meskimen and Jeff Bennett) **Menace (Frank Welker) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Eighth and Final Story): Case Closed *Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) *Fred Jones (Frank Welker) *Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) *Velma Dinkley (Kate Micucci) *Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) *Harlan Ellison (Himself) *Brad Chiles (Tim Matheson) *Judy Reeves (Tia Carrerre) *Barty Blake (Frank Welker) *Nan Blake (Kath Saucie) *Dale Dinkley (Kevin Dunn) *Angie Dinkley (April Winchell) *Casey Rogers (John DiMaggio) *Francine Rogers (Grey Griffin) *Sheriff Bronson Stone (Patrick Warbutton) *Mayor Janine Wilkinson (Kate Higgins) Suspects: * Adrian McLean (David Boat) - Town Treasurer * Dr. Albert Crock (Charlie Adler) - Scientist after the Gold Culprit: *Dr.Albert Crock/Golden Calf Creature (Charlie Adler) - Scientist in Archaeology , Reason: to gain King Solomon's Treasure. Plot: Story 1: Gotham Madness Joker and Penguin kidnapped the Scooby Doo gang as payback for their humiliations, so they each put each member based on a certain Element, Harley Quinn and Joker places Fred as a Clown to do a Trapeze act over a large volcanic crater which is fire, Penguin makes Velma dress like Mary Poppins and places her on a plane high above Gotham to drop her to her demise, Shaggy ends up in Riddlers Maze of Terror based on the Earth element and worse Bears from Polar to Grizzly is after him, and Daphne is on a boat in the Gotham Harbor forced to wear Poison Ivy's outfit from the 90's animated series and pose as Poison Ivy making it believe she is Poison Ivy by Pamela Isley's design. But Scooby escapes, and gets the daring detective for help. Story 2: Into the Top Scooby is invited for Laff-O-Lympics, for an old time anniversary, but trouble comes in when old foes decided to cause mirth and mayham on the gym, and cause utter chaos. Story 3: Scooby's Rich Richie Rich's family becomes bankrupt, and Scooby and the gang volunteer to uncover a scheme of the bankruptcy, or even confront Van Dough's company. Story 4: Hellhound case. Scooby's family is placed under a terrible curse by the Hellhound, Shaggy and the gang must solve whether or not the curse is real or a hoax, and do it in 48 hours or the Doo family is well doomed. Story 5: Flim Flam's Past the gang meet Flim Flam in Ireland for Van Ghoul's magic act, only to be reunited with the Boo Brother's, the Ghoul School, and their old enemy Dracula. Note: this shows Flim Flam's family history, but what's worse, Scooby, Shaggy, and the Boo Brother's realized Daphne posed as Susie Mae Scruggions, Fred posed as all the Ghosts, and Velma posed as the Sheriff to be a way to get Shaggy and Scooby back to the gang. Story 6: 10 years ago, a Mysterious voice speaks to 4 kids and a dog (Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby) that they are meant to solve mysteries, unaware to Shaggy and Scooby, Fred, Daphne and Velma actually wondered if they should make up their own mysteries, after that they question to this very day. Story 7: 8 months after Fred, Daphne and Velma's betrayal, Shaggy and Scooby spend some time at Uncle Albert's manor, where he reveals why he went undercover at Dr. Phibes' lair, he reveals the Meteor of Gold was actually a ship that contained aliens based of steam, and wind. Story 8: Scooby and Shaggy are starting to realize the voice from 10 years ago was actually an Annukaki that was evil, and that he influenced Fred, Daphne and Velma into dressing like monsters and bribing the two, to make them famous because Scooby is actually an icon of Monster Prone Fools. Epilogue: ??? Category:Movies Category:Frank Welker